


Father-in-Law

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [53]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Size Difference, father-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan's father-in-law comes for a visit.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Father-in-Law

"Well," (Y/N) yawns, stretching her arms out above her and letting them fall back onto the sofa where she's snuggling with a blanket, "I think I'm going off to bed then."

Alan walks over with two glasses of Whiskey, one for him and one for (Y/N)'s father who arrived tonight for a weekend stay.

"Alright, love. I'll be up in a little while," she feels his warm lips on her forehead as Alan leans down and kisses her.

"Night, Papa."

"Night, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

She shuffles tiredly upstairs, leaving the two most important men in her lives behind.

They spend the next two hours talking about politics, sharing fond stories about (Y/N), and of course, nursing their whiskeys.

Alan likes (Y/N)'s father. He's a strict man, high standards. True patriot. Clever, intelligent. He has a very dry sense of humour - much like Alan.

"I'd better be off, too. By the sounds of what (Y/N) has planned for our London expedition tomorrow, I'm going to need all the rest I can get."

With a chuckle from both of them, he makes his way upstairs, leaving only Alan behind in the dimly lit living room.

With a grunt, Alan pulls himself off the sofa, collecting the whiskey glasses. He notes (Y/N)'s father's glass still at the same level as when he poured it for him.

Alan chastises himself, only recalling now that her father doesn't drink. Ever. He wonders why he didn't just decline the drink when Alan handed it to him.

 _It's a good drink, can't let it go to wast_ e, he thinks before downing it like a shot.

He grimaces as the amber liquid stings his throat and warms his insides.

Once in front of the liquor cabinet again, he pours himself another whiskey from his vast collection. This time, something a bit more expensive.

With the cool glass in hand, he scavenges the kitchen for something to snack on before plopping down on the sofa.

He mindlessly flips through the programs on telly before settling on his and (Y/N)'s guilty pleasure - BBC's Would I Lie To You?

He chuckles lowly at a story David Mitchell is telling before stuffing his mouth full of crisps.

It's four-o-clock when he finally decides to head upstairs to bed after switching off all the lights downstairs. Being slightly intoxicated, he stumbles quietly in the dark down the hallway.

He's often done this journey in the dark as (Y/N) is often in bed before him. He knows by now how to maneuver in the dark - clothes off, 'round the side off the bed, leap in, and give her a snuggle from behind.

As he's approaching the sleeping body in the bed he hears, "Alan?"

It all happens so fast. At hearing the deep baritone voice, Alan whips the blankets back and flies out of the bed.

With the switching on of the bed lamp, heat spreads up his neck from his stomach as embarrassment fills him completely. He tries to put one leg in his boxer shorts but his toe gets caught on the waistband, sending him face planting onto the floor. He scurries to get the other leg on as he tries to stand up and run away at the same time.

"Oh, shite!"

He completely forgot that (Y/N) insisted out of customary respect that they offer their main bedroom to his father-in-law while they were to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

Alan's never been more sober than right now.

With himself now covered in his boxer shorts that he had put on the wrong way around, he quickly sticks his head inside the first guest bedroom in search of his wife.

"(Y/N)?" He whispers anxiously.

_Nothing._

He makes his way further down the hall, quietly calling her name. At the third guest bedroom, a faint voice answers back, "Hm?"

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God...." He chants lowly, crawling into bed behind his wife.

"Language, please," she grumbles sleepily before craning her neck towards him. "What's the matter, what happened?"

She was about to turn on the bed lamp before Alan begged her not to.

"I was just naked in our bed..." he confesses in a whisper.

"So?"

"Your _father_ is in our bed, remember?" He seethes through gritted teeth.

He means no malice, yet embarrassment overcomes him.

"You cuddled my father naked?!"

Shock and horror are evident in (Y/N)'s voice as she turns on her side facing him, completely awake.

"I assumed it was you!" He protests in defense.

"Oh, what a lovely thing to say about your wife - _sorry, love, it's just that... you look like your dad_."

"It's not like that," he sulks.

"Which way was he facing?"

"Thank God, he faced the other way - I spooned him."

"Like that makes it any better? I think that's _worse_."

"I think you'd have to have done it both ways to know which is better," he adds dryly, eliciting a chuckle from his wife.

Midnight black surrounds them but (Y/N) can tell from the tone of his voice that Alan is awfully disappointed in himself, so she decided to lighten the mood.

"When you thought it was me, were you spooning to cuddle, or were you spooning in the way where you were hoping to just _nudge_ me awake?"

A breathy laugh leaves Alan's throat before he answers.

"Let's put it this way, I was very excited and quite frankly looking forward to a _cuddle._ "

"Ooooh," she grimaces. "Yup. That's much worse," she teases.

"Oh, sod off," he pulls the blankets harshly towards him as he rolls away onto his other side.

"Don't be upset, darling. You haven't finished telling me the story," she giggles. "What happened next?"

"Well," he huffs in annoyance, "I then proceeded to make an even bigger fool out of myself by trying to put my shorts on while face planting onto the carpet. The light was on at that point and I'm sure your father had a great ol' show and caught a glimpse of _the full mont_ y."

"Oh dear... Why did you try to put on your underpants while in front of him?"

Her hand is now resting on his exposed shoulder as she tries to peer over his side to see if she can catch a glimpse of his face in the dark. 

"Because I was naked!"

"Yeah, but why not just take your underpants and leave?

"That's the sort of strategic decision you make when you're used to doing that. I was thinking I'd both like to leave and dress myself, then made the mistake of wanting to do the two things at once," he clicks his tongue, disappointed at his own drunken stupidity fueled by lust.

"Well..." She breathes a sigh out of her nose. "What say you, are you still up for that _cuddle_ then?"

"Oh, bugger off. You know I'm not."

(Y/N) gently guides him to turn on his side facing her. She lets her hand travel where she knows his forehead and hair to be as she gently sweeps his hair out of his face.

"Aw, Alan. Don't get so angry, darling. My father is a lovely man. He won't hold it against you..."

"Do you honestly think so?"

"Yeah, of course," she promises kindly. "...unless you held _it_ against him."

At hearing Alan's tongue click again, she breaks out in a fit of snickers.

He can't stay annoyed at her for too long, and right before she drifts off to sleep she feels his arms wrap around her thick waist.

 _Time to face the music_ , Alan sighs internally the next morning as he heads downstairs - all dressed this time.

A clattering of cutlery alerts him that his father-in-law is in the kitchen having breakfast.

He stops at the living room archway, takes a breath, then proceeds to enter to the kitchen.

"Morning," he greets in his gravelly morning voice.

"Good morning."

_Exchange pleasantries._ _Straight to the coffee machine. Avoid eye contact. Back upstairs. Wait for (Y/N) to finish up. Come back down together._

That was the plan. That was what Alan had been rehearsing in his head like he was about to perform in a play at The West End.

"One too many last night?" His father-in-law's baritone voice calls from the kitchen island.

From the tone of his voice, Alan can tell that he isn't annoyed with him nor upset about the incident.

Alan turns around from his position at the coffee and tea station before answering shortly, "Yup."

Laughter quickly fills the room before Alan decides to join in.

(Y/N) was right - her father _is_ a lovely man. Within split seconds the ice is broken and Alan decides to join the man that is ten years his junior, for breakfast.


End file.
